gothicpediafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Lee
Lee je myrtanským generálem, mnohými považován za nejlepšího vojevůdce v království. V současné době je členem dvora svého krále a přítele Rhobara III. Svou vojenskou kariéru Lee zahájil jako generál Rhobara II. pro kterého vyhrál mnoho válek včetně proslulé bitvy o Varant. Šlechta však těžce nesla Leeovy úspěchy a oblibu u krále a dala zavraždit královu manželku. Odpovědnost za vraždu svalila na Leeho a král jej tak odsoudil za magickou bariéru do Hornického údolí na ostrově Khorinisu. Lee králi tuto zradu nikdy neodpustil a velká část jeho dalšího života byla hnána touhou pomstít se mu. Za bariérou za Lee stal velitelem žoldáků, kteří ochraňovali mágy Vody v Novém Táboře, kteří chystali plán na odstranění bariéry. Po pádu bariéry sloužil velkostatkáři Onarovi. Nakonec se mu s pomocí jeho přítele Bezejmenného hrdiny podařilo dostat na pevninu, kde žil nějaký čas v Nordmaru, až se mu podařilo naplnit svou pomstu, když s Bezejmenným zabili krále Rhobara II. Po králově smrti se Lee stal načas regentem Vengardu, až se stal opět myrtanským generálem ve službách Bezejmenného, který se stal králem Rhobarem III. a pod jeho velením se účastnil invaze na Jižní Ostrovy, kdy obléhal hlavní město Argaanu Setarrif. Životopis Generál Rhobara II. * Pro více informací si přečtěte článek 'Bitva o Varant'' Lee se narodil pravděpodobně v Myrtaně. Od mládí se věnoval vojenské kariéře a pro své schopnosti se brzy vypracoval do pozice jednoho z nejlepších generálů ve službách myrtanského krále Rhobara II. Největší slávu si Lee vysloužil, když doprovázel svého krále na tažení proti varantským vůdcům Gellonovi a Lukkorovi. Zatímco Gellon byl snadno poražen a Rhobar opustil válečné pole, aby sjednal podmínky míru, Lukkor se odmítl vzdát. Lee však podstatně větší armádu varantských vlákal do pasti a zcela ji rozdrtil. Porážka varantských byla úplná, zatímco Leeovo sláva věhlasná. Ostatní varantští vůdci poté neměli na výběr, museli Rhobarovi odstoupit přístavní města na severu země, tolik důležitá pro varantskou armádu a obchodní prosperitu.Bitva o Varant, svazek IBitva o Varant, svazek II Zrada na králově dvoře Pro své vojenské úspěchy se Lee těšil u Rhobara značné oblibě a získal tak na jeho dvoře velký vliv. Tím si však vysloužil nenávist závistivé šlechty, která se začala obávat o ztrátu svého vlivu na královu politiku. Proto šlechta připravila děsivý komplot, nechala zavraždit Rhobarovu manželku. Podezření za vraždu královny padla na Leeho a král neměl na vybranou, musel Leeho odsoudit. Aby jej alespoň ušetřil šibenice, odsoudil Leeho na doživotí do vězení za magickou bariéru nad Hornickým údolím na ostrově Khorinisu, odkud nebylo úniku. Leeův život byl touto zradou ze strany krále a šlechty navždy poznamenán a přísahal, že jednoho dne se králi pomstí.Gothic: Události a různé rozhovory ve hře Velitel žoldáků Ve vyhnanství za bariérou Za magickou bariérou se Lee, stejně jako mnozí další nehodlal smířit s vládou rudobarona Gomeze, který panoval na Starém hradě. Lee kolem sebe nakonec shromáždil skupinu dobrých bojovníků a uzavřel spojenectví s mágy Vody. Od té doby vešli společně se svými muži ve známost jako žoldáci mágů Vody. Společně založili Nový Tábor, který se stal útočištěm pro mnohé z těch, kteří nechtěli žít v područí rudobaronů, a začali těžit magickou rudu ve Svobodném dole.Gothic: Události a různé rozhovory ve hře thumb|right|Lee v době, kdy žil za magickou bariérouŽoldáci měli v Novém Táboře řadu důležitých povinností, chránili mágy Vody, shromažďovali pro ně magickou rudu, kterou mágové chtěli odpálit. Věřili totiž, že uvolněná magická energie z výbuchu zničí všechno magické podstaty v Hornickém údolí, tedy i magickou bariéru. Zdá se, že v Novém Táboře poznal Lee své velké přátele, Larese, který byl velitelem banditů, žijících vedle žoldáků v táboře a Gorna, schopného válečníka a žoldáka.Gothic: Události a různé rozhovory ve hře Zatímco roky za bariérou utíkaly a život v kolonii plynul pomalu, velká halda magické rudy každým dnem narůstala. Události se však daly do pohybu až s vhozením tajemného bezejmenného trestance za bariéru. Ten, hnán touhou dostat se pryč z vězení bariéry, navázal styky snad se všemi vlivnými osobnostmi v kolonii, včetně Leeho a mágů Vody. Mezitím se vztahy mezi Starým a Novým táborem vyostřily. Starý důl, patřící Gomezovi se zhroutil, ten nechal následně zavraždit mágy Ohně, kteří žili na jeho dvoře a vyslal vojáky proti Svobodnému dolu. Zatímco Lee chystal své muže na bitvu, Bezejmenný a Gorn se sami chopili iniciativy a Svobodný důl osvobodili. Bezejmenný hrdina nakonec zjistil s pomocí nekromanta Xardase, co stojí za velikostí magické bariéry a porazil arcidémona Spáče. Tím se magická bariéra zhroutila a Lee a jeho muži se okamžitě dali na útěk z Hornického údolí.Gothic: Události a různé rozhovory ve hře Ve službách Onara Po útěku z Hornického údolí našli Lee a jeho muži útočiště u velkostatkáře Onara. Ten si žoldáky najal, aby chránili jeho majetek před zvůlí královské domobrany. Lee musel čelit i problémům, které představoval ambiciozní žoldák Sylvio, který toužil po jeho místě. A aby toho nebylo málo, na ostrov Khorinis připluli paladinové na poslední lodi Esmeraldě, která království zbyla, v čele s lordem Hagenem. Paladinům se dokonce podařilo zajmout Gorna a odvléct ho zpět do Hornického údolí.Gothic II: Události a rozhovory ve hře thumb|200px|right|Lee na Onarově statku Mezi žoldáky a paladiny vypukla tichá válka, probíhající především na farmách po celém údolí Khorinisu. Lee dobře znal lorda Hagena z dob, kdy společně sloužili v královské armádě a chtěl využít konflikt mezi paladiny a žoldáky ve svůj prospěch. Nabídl Hagenovi příměří výměnou za to, že jemu a jeho mužům bude přislíbena svoboda a možnost připojit se k posádce paladinů na Esmeraldě, cestou zpět na pevninu. Hagen, který si Leeho vážil a věděl za jakých okolností byl odsouzen za magickou bariéru, byl ochoten prominout Leeovi "jeho" starý zločin a vzít jej sebou na pevninu. Leeovo muži však byli podle Hagena právem odsouzení zločinci a proto jim nekompromisně odmítl udělit milost. Tichá válka za hradbami Khorinisu tak pokračovala, protože Lee odmítl opustit své muže.Gothic II: Události a rozhovory ve hře Cesta na Irdorath a na pevninu Události nabraly pozitivnějšího směru po návratu Bezejmenného hrdiny, kterého zachránil z Hornického údolí nekromant Xardas. Bezejmenný se vypravil zpět do Hornického údolí, aby přinesl Hagenovi zprávu o nové hrozbě pro království, kterou představovali draci. Během této cesty osvobodil i Gorna, který se vrátil zpět k žoldákům na Onarův statek. Když se roznesla zpráva o přítomnosti draků v Hornickém údolí, sebrali se Sylvio a několik mužů a jako drakobijci se vydali do Hornického údolí, aby se drakům postavili. Lee si po Sylviově odchodu mohl konečně oddychnout a v klidu se věnovat svému plánu, obstarat si loď pro návrat na pevninu.Gothic II: Události a rozhovory ve hře Draky nakonec pobil Bezejmenný hrdina a zjistil, že jejich pán Nemrtvý drak sídlí na tajemném ostrově Irdorath, kde se nacházel jeden z Beliarových chrámů. S pomocí Xardasových instrukcí získal hrdina i námořní mapu s polohou Irdorathu a začal shánět posádku pro Esmeraldu, jejíž půjčení si snad vyjednal od paladinů. Lee a několik z jeho mužů se k hrdinovi okamžitě připojili. Když byla posádka kompletní, opustila Esmeralda definitivně Khorinis a vyplula směrem k Irdorathu, kde Bezejmenný porazil Nemrtvého draka a získal jeho velký poklad. Poté posádka odsouhlasila, že návrat na Khorinis nepřipadá v úvahu a Esmeralda vyplula směrem k pevnině. Lee byl zase o krok blíž ke své pomstě.Gothic II: Události a rozhovory ve hře Leeova pomsta Posádka Esmeraldy přistála po několika týdnech plavby v Myrtaně, nedaleko vesnice jménem Ardea. Lee se neprodleně po přistání vypravil daleko na sever, do Nordmaru do Klanu Ohně, kde se připojil k zabijákům skřetů a připravoval realizaci své pomsty králi.Gothic III: Události a rozhovory ve hře thumb|200px|left|Lee po návratu na pevninu Jelikož Myrtaňané válku se skřety prohráli, král a jeho mágové vytvořili kolem hlavního města neprostupnou bariéru, aby zabránili definitivnímu pádu království. Do Vengardu se proto nebylo možné dostat jinak, než s pomocí teleportu. Po teleportu do Vengardu pátral pro Leeho jeho přítel Gorn, který se díky tomu dostal na čas do zajetí skřetů. Naštěstí jej opět zachránil Bezejmenný, který nakonec dorazil i do Nordmaru, kde se setkal s Leem. Bezejmenný tou dobou spolupracoval opět s Xardasem, společně se chystali zbavit svět vlivu bohů a tím ukončit nesmyslnou válku. Pro tento plán byla potřeba, aby všichni poznamenaní bohy, tedy jejich vyvolení, zmizeli ze světa lidí. Proto Bezejmenný a Lee měli společný cíl, smrt krále Rhobara II., který byl nositelem Innosovy moci. Společně se snad teleportovali do Vengardu, kde se jim po tuhém boji podařilo krále zabít. Lee tak konečně naplnil svou pomstu a získal klid.Gothic III: Události a rozhovory ve hře Správce Vengardu a regent království thumb|200px|left|Lee jako správce Vengardu obklopený paladiny Po smrti Rhobara II. dokončili Bezejmenný a Xardas svůj plán a zbavili bohy jejich vlivu. Poté odešli z Myrtany. Lidé opět povstali proti svým utlačovatelům skřetům a podařilo se jim znovu vydobýt některá území. Na západě vládli bratři Inog a Anog v Geldernu a Sildenu. Ve středozemí ovládl Gorn pevnosti Gothu a Faring. Skřeti do jejichž čela se dostal člověk, válečník Thorus, podrželi území na jihu Myrtany. Lee sám vládl hlavnímu městu a tím pádem jej bylo možné považovat za oficiálního regenta království v době nepřítomnosti korunovaného krále. Za takových podmínek zavládl na dva roky po odchodu Bezejmenného křehký mír.Gothic III: Forsaken Gods: Intro thumb|200px|right|Lee v době občanské války Bariéra kolem Vengardu zatím byla odstraněna a pod Leeho vedením se město zpustošené válkou konečně dočkalo rekonstrukce a postupného znovuosídlení. Ve středozemí se zatím vztahy mezi Gornem a Thorusem vyostřovaly a brzy mezi lidmi a skřety vzplanul nový válečný konflikt. Lee se rozhodl do konfliktu mezi Gornem a Thorusem nemíchat a nařídil svým lidem přísnou neutralitu. Do toho všeho se do Myrtany vrátil rozzuřený Bezejmenný, aby poměry v království urovnal a zemi sjednotil pod svým velením. Hrdinovi se nakonec podařilo na svou stranu získat všechny významné vůdce, včetně Leeho a postavil se hrozbě, kterou představovala Bestie, přivolaná temnými mágy vyvolávači, aby zničila Thorovy nepřátele. Bezejmenný tuto bestii porazil a poté se slavně vrátil do Vengardu, kde jej Lee a Gorn přijali za svého krále. Jako nový myrtanský král od té doby vešel Bezejmenný ve známost jako Rhobar III.Gothic III: Forsaken Gods: Události a rozhovory ve hře Generál Rhobara III. Tažení proti skřetům a Varantu Zatímco Bezejmenný se stal králem Myrtany, Lee se stal opět myrtanským generálem, ke dvoru Rhobara III. přibyl i lord Hagen, který se vrátil z Khorinisu. Oba staří generálové Rhobara II. se tak opět stali veliteli královského vojska. Pod vládou Rhobara III. byla Myrtana opět na vzestupu, skřeti byli z království vyhnáni a během tažení, které trvalo rok, byl dobyt celý Varant. V Mora Sul se pak velká část amárdy nalodila na impozantní loďstvo, které dal Rhobar vystavět a vyplula proti Jižním Ostrovům, které se pod vládou Ethorna VI. pána ze Setarrifu osamostatnily.Příběhy od Rozštěpené panny Invaze na Jižní ostrovy Hlavní úder byl veden proti největšímu z ostrovů - Argaanu. Myrtaňané zničili argaanské loďstvo a obsadili Thorniaru, největší město na ostrově. Rhobar III. mezitím podlehl prokletí, do jeho mysli pronikl tajemný arcidémon a král nebyl schopen samostatného rozhodování. Velení nad tažením tak převzali Lee a lord Hagen, zanechali krále v bezpečí Thorniary a sami vytáhli proti Jižanům. Lord Hagen vytáhl proti lordu Gawaanovi, bratrovi krále Ethorna, se kterým se střetl v bitvě v Thorniarské rokli. Lee se rozhodl postavit přímo centru odporu a oblehl Ethornovo sídlo Setarrif.Arcania: Gothic 4: Intro Obléhání a pád Setarrifu Obléhání Setarrifu trvalo několik měsíců. Leeova armáda položila svůj tábor podél severních hradeb hlavního města a začala s bombardováním. Přestože bylo město značně poškozeno, jeho hradby se zdály být nedobytnými. Ethorn byl stejně jako Lee skvělý vojevůdce a jeho muži mu byli naprosto oddáni. Navíc spolu s Jižany bojovali skřeti, kteří sem uprchli z Myrtany pod velením Thoruse.Arcania: Gothic 4: Události a různé rozhovory ve hře thumb|250px|right|Lee v [[Setarrifu]] Situace ve městě nabyla dramatického spádu, když Ethorn, Thorus a šaman Grosh přivolali do Setarrifu démona, který opustil tělo Rhobara III. Ethorn a Thorus si naivně mysleli, že se jim podaří démona udržet pod kontrolou, Grosh je však zradil a démona propustil. Arcidémon způsobil ve městě obrovskou spoušť, bez váhání ničil jak Myrtaňany před hradbami, tak Jižany ve městě. Nakonec se usídlil v hoře nad městem, která se pod jeho vlivem proměnila v aktivní sopku. Výbuch sopky vyvolal otřes, který zničil celé město. Přímo před hradbami se navíc otevřela hluboká propast, do které se zřítilo mnoho myrtanských a trhlina rozbila i setarrifské hradby. Přeživší Myrtaňané s Leem se uchýlili do ruin města.Arcania: Fall of Setarrif: Události a rozhovory ve hře Situace ve městě byla značně nepřehledná, král Ethorn padl do zajetí arcidémona, mnoho přeživších bylo démonem posednuto a ti, kteří si uchovali zdravý rozum se bránili proti všem hrozbám, které město skýtalo. Do města nakonec dorazil i lord Hagen a další přátelé Rhobara III. Lee a lord Hagen se do toho všeho začali přít o další strategii. Lee viděl, že nemá cenu nadále vést boj proti setarrifanům a navrhoval se s nimi spojit proti společnému nepříteli. Hagen chtěl naopak boj se setarrifany vést dál, i když neměl dost sil ani prostředků. Do města nakonec dorazil Hrdina z Feshyru, který osvobodil krále Rhobara z vlivu démona. Hrdina se vypravil přímo do sopky, kde porazil arcidémona a osvobodil krále Ethorna. Oba znesváření králové nakonec zasedli k vyjednávacímu stolu na válečném poli, kde ještě nedávno vedl Lee marnou bitvu.Arcania: Fall of Setarrif: Události a rozhovory ve hřeArcania: Fall of Setarrif: Outro Fyzický vzhled thumb|200px|right|Lee jako myrtanský generál Generál Lee je muž vysoké a svalnaté postavy. V mladším věku nosil delší černé vlasy v týlu stažené do ohonu. S přibývajícím věkem začaly Leeovo vlasy postupně šedivět a na Argaanu již zvolil krátký sestřih. Lee má oči temné barvy, drobný nos a vždy dohladka oholenou tvář. Jako žoldák nosil těžkou zbroj žoldáků, později nosil oděv typický pro barbary z Nordmaru a nakonec jej nahradil paladinskou zbrojí. Dle Leeovy vojenské kariéry a životopisu lze jeho stáří odhadnout na něco mezi čtyřiceti až padesáti lety. Osobnost a vlastnosti Lee je energický a statečný muž, který jakoby neznal únavu. Je neuvěřitelně loajální a za svou vlast a pro svého krále by položil svůj život. Lee je svými přáteli i nepřáteli také velmi ceněn pro svou čest. Je to skvělý vůdce, který nepostrádá charisma a u svých vojáků i žoldáků se vždy těšil a těší velké oblibě. Dlouhou část Leeova života však provázela trpkost, kterou přinesl verdikt Rhobara II., krále za kterého by byl Lee položil holý život. Lee poté po dlouhá léta nenašel klid do té doby, než se Rhobarovi pomstil. Moc a schopnosti * '''Stratég a taktik: Lee je skvělým stratégem a taktikem. Je to brilantní vojevůdce, který své mistrovské schopnosti vést armádu projevil v mnoha bitvách. * Všestranný bojovník: Lee je skvělým bojovníkem, který umí zacházet s pestrou škálou zbraní, od jednoručních a obouručních měčů, přes luky až po těžkou sekeru. * Diplomat: Lee je sice skvělým generálem, ale stejně jako je dobrým bojovníkem, je i skvělým diplomatem. Lee ví, kdy je lepší z danou stranou vyjednávat, často odhadne způsob myšlení nepřítele a je ochotný činit ústupky. Tím je o krok napřed před lordem Hagenem, který je až fanaticky oddán své víře v Innose. Reference a poznámky Kategorie:Lidé a postavy Kategorie:Gothic: Lidé a postavy Kategorie:Gothic 2: Lidé a postavy Kategorie:Gothic 3: Lidé a postavy Kategorie:Gothic 3: Forsaken Gods: Lidé a postavy Kategorie:Arcania: Fall of Setarrif: Lidé a postavy Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Myrtaňané Kategorie:Hlavní postavy Kategorie:Historické osobnosti Kategorie:Myrtanští generálové Kategorie:Žoldáci Kategorie:Paladinové Kategorie:Myrtanští panovníci Kategorie:Obyvatelé Nového tábora Kategorie:Obyvatelé Onarova statku Kategorie:Obyvatelé Klanu Ohně Kategorie:Obyvatelé Vengardu Kategorie:Obyvatelé Setarrifu Kategorie:Vládci měst